1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automobiles, and particularly to an automobile having an anti-collision function and an anti-collision method applied to the automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles have become essential means of transport in modern society. Many automobiles include anti-collision systems. A typical anti-collision system is made up of several distance measuring devices and several image sensing systems, which enable measuring safe distances between automobiles when moving, then the anti-collision system activates the brake system or warning device of the automobile, thereby substantially reducing accident occurrence. However, installation of such kind of anti-collision system is difficult and expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to solve the problem described above.